


[Podfic of] The Man

by Nolite101



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Human, Nazgûl | Ringwraiths, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolite101/pseuds/Nolite101
Summary: I literally used the deepest voice I felt I could! When I listened back I was literally shocked that it still sounded so feminine! I hope ya'll enjoy it despite that.





	[Podfic of] The Man

**Author's Note:**

[Please click here for Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g56u0rai26xtoca/Wandering%20Took%20The%20Man.mp3?dl=0)

[Please click here for Mp3 on Google Chrome](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cFTehiuiHDQ6rGzt_WCEGz_LPwk5n3Xo)

 

_Thank you!_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally used the deepest voice I felt I could! When I listened back I was literally shocked that it still sounded so feminine! I hope ya'll enjoy it despite that.


End file.
